Vanguard
by Soldier9905
Summary: I guess I am a prisoner now


Being morally right has never been a characteristic found in man or machine at any time. Heh, I guess people never know what's good for them.

"Sir, are you fine?" said a familiar voice, a voice of a friend. I snapped out of my reverie and contemplated the room I was in. There were cleaning tools and a disabled robot. I activated the comms but didn't speak. I walked up to the corpse and clicked the ID off getting access to most of the base.

"Yes Ripley, I am alive if that is what you are asking," I replied through the comms still a bit distant.

"Oh good sir, I really hoped you hadn't been found out," Ripley said with relief present in his voice.

"What is taking so long? I really want to blow up some Talon bastards." said an aggressive Shocktrooper.

"Easy Otto you will get your chance soon enough," said Stransky, my second in command.

"I wish soon would come sooner," Otto said gruffly acknowledging the fact he may never see action on this mission.

"You all need to calm your bollocks, loves," said Lancaster the team sniper and former assassin.

"Shut the fuck up, all you do is wait for the perfect moment to strike which may never come," said Otto again this time with disdain. Otto never liked snipers, he looked down at them as cowards.

"Oh you rude bastard, I least I live longer," Lancaster said mockingly, lighting the already short fuse.

I smiled, a day with the elite squad is never a wasted day. But alas, I needed to focus he was on a mission after all.

"Alright break it I don't need a firefight between my friends," I said my smile not leaving my face.

"Copy," all the soldiers said in perfect union except for Otto who grumbled. I smirked and cut the line, now this is when things get messy. I slipped out a snake camera counting the number of agents outside the door. There were 2 grunts and another janitor I was pretty sure that I could take them. I pulled out my crossbow, shot a noisy round and fired at all of them in quick ssuccession, none of them noticing anything until it was too late.

I took some time hiding the bodies in the closet where the Omnic was located.

I stripped the soldiers of their armor and noticed that none of their armor fit me. Not letting that stop me I took out a knife and with some effort, expertly cut holes near the groin and armpit areas allowing it to accommodate my slender build. I went out through the door once again, placing a reusable shocker mine inside.

I walked out and turned on the comms attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Alright, Ripley are you done with the security system?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I put down an emp bomb near the breakers and decimated it." Ripley replied with satisfaction.

"What about the people managing it?" I asked with concern.

"don't worry sir I set up an auto gun nest in the security room at levels one through 3."

I clicked off the comms and walked through the corridor. I saw a Talon flag hanging off the yellow lit walls and I grimaced. Talon was evil and deserved to end but unfortunately, we don't have the capacity to lead an effective strike. With half our troops in Russia, we are pretty thinly spread. That's why I was here.

I was here to end 2 Talon council members, or just to wreak havoc. I prefer ending but it seems as though they have not arrived yet, Interesting. I continued to walk down the steel corridor looking at the propaganda they laid all around.

I looked away and saw a gate in front of me beckoning me to go inside. I slid the ID, opening the door revealing reaper walking away from the door. I gulped, I was not expecting reaper to be so unbearably close to my location. He turned around after hearing the gate unexpectedly open. I eyed his shotguns nervously, but I made sure to be suspiciously silent. I saluted and told him "Do you have anything for Talon to do?". I did not fear him, but his presence was intimidating anyway.

He didn't say anything and walked away. I waited until he was out of view before doing anything. I activated the comms warned the squad quietly. "beware elites, I have a confirmed visual of Talon commandos on base.". "Tell me where he is I want to take a shot at the wanker." Said Lancaster obviously bored from not being able to do anything. "remember your orders, you have to kill Maximilien and possibly Doomfist if present." I assured her earning a very audible groan. I clicked off an walked down the corridor, looking for an open room. Unfortunately, there was none and I retreated not willing to go any further into the hellhole that is this base.

I walked outside the base which was a mere nuclear bunker in the middle of a forest. I hailed Ripley who claimed to have laid all the nano-bombs. "I am telling you, sir, the white coats really made something good this time." Said Ripley going on another rant on how the Nano bombs can deconstruct a building by having the bots eat away at the wiring and the structural support.

"I hope you are right Ripley, I really need this base turned into a brick." I interrupted causing Ripley to become eerily quiet. He saluted and awkwardly came with a reason on how he needed to work. I understood and left encouraging him. I left to ask how Stransky's patrol went and if anything had happened.

However, luck was not on our side today... A loud noise was heard and dirt was whipping up around me. I dived into cover peeking upwards against the crate I had taken refuge of. It was a fucking convoy of airships. I fumbled with the communication control and yelled:

"EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS NOW!!!"

I peeked again and the next thing you know the whole airfield was filled with ships landing around me. I looked around hopelessly, I could not do anything except wait. The door to one of the ships a monster, by comparison, opened revealing almost all the Talon councilmen. I smiled, I couldn't believe my luck, it was time to kill 4 birds with a barrage. Apparently, the squad through the same thing and within seconds all of them died, succumbing to rifle fire from Otto or a shell from Lancaster. I recorded the footage and ran away from the airfield avoiding stray bullets as Talon tried desperately but failed at finding the squad.

I went prone in a log making sure I did not make a sound. I waited for an hour, or what seemed like it. They never came, neither Talon or the squad.


End file.
